


A Road That You Travel On

by keelywolfe



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bumblebee & Sam W., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best things about having a car that could drive itself was on long road trips was that you could sleep in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road That You Travel On

One of the best things about having a car that could drive itself was on long road trips was that you could sleep in the back. Get a laptop, a blanket, and cooler of drinks, and you were set for the long haul.

Which had been pretty damned long. He'd abandoned his pursuit of killing his brain cells with online gaming in favor of sleep hours ago, and come to think of it, having your own personal high-speed wifi connection was pretty cool, too.

Sam snuggled deeper into the smooth comfort of Bumblebee's backseat, drowsing with the low, droning hum of the engine soothing him in the background. It was only when the rhythm changed did he finally wake up, rubbing his eyes and watching sleepily as Bee pulled off the expressway and followed the large hulk of Optimus onto the main road. The sun was barely creasing the horizon but already the morning traffic was swarming in around them, an irregular jigsaw of colors jammed haphazardly onto the road. They kept a certain wary distance from Optimus; even without his trailer, he seemed an odd sight on a city street.

Stretching, Sam groaned a bit and sat up. Comfortable seats or not, a bed was still the best way to go. Maybe he could persuade them to stop at a motel on the way home.

"We almost there?" Sam yawned, digging idly through the cooler of melting ice and drinks. Nothing appealed but if Washington D.C. was like any other good ol' American town there was bound to be a Starbucks around and coffee sounded like a gift from the gods.

"Yes. Did you sleep well?" The radio flipped to a brief blurb of 'Wake up, Little Suzy.'

"With you driving?"

The hologram in the front seat turned to look at him with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should pretend you're watching where we're going before you scare the hell out of the morning shifts," Sam said dryly.

"Oh, yes," Bee dutifully looked back at the road, one hand lazily on the wheel. Must be nice to drive for hours and still look tasty, Sam supposed. Come to think of it...

He leaned forward enough to press his mouth to the back of Bee's neck to whisper, "You drive just fine." Felt Bumblebee shiver at the damp touch of lips. He was getting really good at the little human gestures. Still, better not to freak out the working stiffs in the cars next to them, so Sam sat back and looked out the windows with honest interest.

"You know, I've never been to Washington DC." Sam watched the passing buildings curiously. "You think we'll have time to check out anything else?"

"We are not on a time table. I'm sure a little gratuitous sightseeing would be appropriate, considering the service you'll be providing. "

"Yeah," Sam snorted. "Pack mule."

"I would go with power supply specialist." With both Autobots being in their holoforms in the city and far away from their actual bodies, they needed an additional power supply if they didn't want to be running back to themselves every hour to charge up. Not that they couldn't carry one but if they did end up having to dissolve their holoform, the power supply wouldn't go with them. Better to have someone along with actual pockets.

The traffic eased to nearly a standstill and Bumblebee's engine made an anxious whining sound. Sam couldn't help chuckling. "Easy. I don't think Optimus would appreciate it if you ditched him to sneak through the alleys."

The whine increased in pitch for a brief second before easing back. "The parking ramp is just ahead."

"Cool. How far to the Library of Congress?"

A pause. "Approximately three blocks. There are closer ramps but none of them would accommodate Optimus's size and I didn't think it would be wise for us to separate. There is also a Starbucks on the way," he added and if Sam could have loved Bee more, right at that moment he would have.

"Thanks for checking. Wish I had an internal GPS," Sam tried, and failed, to stifle another yawn. Caffeine would be of the good right about now.

"You do. You have me."

"I know," Sam said, a little softer. Absently, he stroked the seat next to him. Even if Bee didn't necessarily feel it, it was still part of him and there was something kind of cool about literally being inside your boyfriend, like the world's most intimate hug.

Despite Bumblebee's impatience, they were still crawling along at a snail's pace behind Optimus. Not that Optimus couldn't handle himself but there was a difference between handling yourself and not freaking out the normals. Sam didn't think Optimus had tried out his hologram programming anywhere on Earth, much less in a crowded city. Might be better if a set of human eyes checked him out first.

It had been Sam's idea to go to the Library of Congress. He'd suggested it to Optimus earlier this month, told him about all the information that wasn't available on the internet, all sorted neatly into one place; it hadn't taken much convincing to make him decide a vacation was in order. Of course it hadn't. He might as well have dangled a Hershey bar in front of a chocoholic. Optimus was a true information nut, equally interested in earth history as he was in the latest soccer scores, and if a giant, dignified Autonomous Life Form could have squealed in excitement when Sam had suggested a road trip, he so would have.

Bumblebee had been moderately interested but even if he hadn't been, he was stuck going because he wouldn't let Sam out of range. It was weird how cool it was to have a huge alien robot following you around like a large, sentient, metal puppy.

Sam startled at a touch on his knee, frowning down at the hand that had Bumblebee had reached back to situate there, his thumb rubbing little circles on the inside of his leg. Okay, so a large, sentient, sex-crazed puppy.

"Oh, I don't think so. I was back here all night, you had your chance."

"I was driving!"

"I'm pretty sure you were the one who told me that Autobots maintain like, a thousand functions at once," Sam said tartly, brushing the hand off his thigh.

"Sex is not a function."

"What is it, then?"

"A pleasure." From behind him, warm weight pressing against him. Except the form in the front seat was turning the wheel to take them into the semi-dark of the parking ramp. Sam craned his neck to look behind him and the driver's twin smirked at him.

"Okay, you cannot be feeling me up with...with two of you at once. That is just all kinds of kinky."

"As you wish." The warmth behind him melted away and Sam was relieved...maybe.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Optimus doesn't want to play lookout while we make out."

"You may be right," Bumblebee said noncommittally. He drove all the way to the top of the ramp and Sam didn't need to be told that it was to keep them from having to fight in an enclosed space. Not expecting a fight didn't mean they shouldn't be prepared for one.

The Camaro purred to a stop, the passenger door swinging open helpfully and Sam climbed out of the backseat with a groan, grateful he was wearing loose pants. He was more grateful that he hadn't given in to Bumblebee's oh, so tempting offer when Optimus pulled in right next to them. Just the thought of making the leader of the Autobots wait while they took in a quickie was enough to make Sam cringe internally.

Instead, he stretched hard, back and joints cracking blissfully before tucking his hands in his pockets to await the solidly-challenged.

He didn't have to wait long.

The figure hopping down from the truck cab was so not what he'd had in mind. For starters, he was young. Very young, like, only couple years older than Sam. Whenever he'd pictured Optimus in his mind, it had been something like Sean Connery. Older but badass.

Second, he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and wearing a leather coat. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a remake of Grease and if he hadn't been so entirely hot, Sam might have laughed.

The third point was pretty much where Sam's brain had frozen. Long, straight black hair, blue, blue eyes; he had his hands in his pockets and his head tilted a little to the side, letting that way too pretty fall of black hair slide over his shoulder.

Oh, shit.

"That's what you're going as?" Sam said, wincing as his voice cracked. Sheepishly, he cleared his throat and hoped Optimus would blame it on youth or maybe lingering sleepiness. Yeah, go with that.

Optimus looked down at himself. "It isn't appropriate?"

"It's...a little warm for the jacket," Sam said weakly. It promptly vanished, leaving him in a short sleeve charcoal-gray button up layered over the t-shirt. Now he looked like he should be in a band, maybe playing bass, all he needed was a tat or two and-

"Better?"

"Yeah, but next time remember that humans can't exactly make clothes vanish and reappear."

"Of course."

He looked fine but Sam found he still couldn't quite make himself walk. His knees felt a little like the spaghetti he'd forgotten he was making once and had been cooked for an hour. "You don't think you should be a little...older?"

"I thought it would be incongruous for someone your age to have to be with a parent."

"Huh?" Sam blinked, startled from his contemplation of the rest of the package.

Optimus smiled. "It means strange." Completely missing that it wasn't the word that had Sam distracted.

"Uh...right, right." A hand on the small of his back made him jump so hard that he was pretty sure he bruised his heart, but it was only Bumblebee, who looked rather too-pretty himself come to think of it, collecting him up in that 'come along, silly human,' way he had.

Sam took a deep breath and forced himself to relax a little. Jesus, it was only Optimus, whose truck form was sitting right there. "Okay, we going to do this?"

"Yes. You have the Ipod?"

He did. Ratchet had rigged it to work as some kind of weird Autobot battery that they could both draw energy off of.

"Yeah. Your walking Duracell is ready," Sam held it up before tucking it into his backpack.

Optimus nodded gravely. "And we look acceptable?"

Acceptable? Yeah, for two guys who were on the low end of the god-like scale. Frankly, he thought he was the one who looked weird, walking around with guys who looked like they modeled in the off season. But then, he'd always known Bee was vain. Only took one look at his car form to realize that.

"I don't think we'll have any problems," Sam promised, only just biting back the snark that Optimus either wouldn't understand or would be too polite to acknowledge. He felt Bumblebee's hand press a little harder, turned to see Bee smirking at him.

Yeah, Bumblebee wasn't fooled. Bastard.

"Come on, let's go," Sam sighed, hitching up his backpack. What was his problem, anyway, it wasn't like they were going to the bar. Obediently, Bee and Optimus trailed after him and Sam bit back a smirk of his own, picturing the three of them skipping down the yellow brick road. Only their ratio was off, he had two tin men and no scarecrow...he seriously needed some caffeine. "Starbucks, ho," Sam mumbled and led the way down the ramp.

* * *

It hadn't taken Sam long to realize that for all that he was on a road trip with two awesome alien robots, the fact of the matter was that they were in a library doing...library things. Hey, he liked a good book as much as anyone but from the looks of Bee's selections, Sam was pretty sure he wasn't going to find anything on his must-have list in this place.

After a trip to the paradise that was Starbucks where Sam had happily let Optimus pick up the tab, (and took great satisfaction in tossing the napkin that the barrista had included her phone number on into the trash) they'd gotten to the library just as it had opened.

His first clue that this wasn't going to be a normal library trip was the metal detectors. In the frickken library, damn. When he thought about it, it made sense, federal building and all, but still, Sam had been taken aback. And also really damned grateful that whatever Ratchet had done to the Ipod, he'd made sure it still worked so that Sam could power it on for the guard and prove there was no nefarious plots ongoing.

His second surprise was them splitting up. Not that he expected the two of them to glue themselves to him; frankly, Bee was more than enough, but Optimus informed them inside that he had gotten special permission to see some of the private stashes.

Not to worry though, he had a list of books that he wanted Bee and Sam to find. Because Sam had been soooo worried about that.

He kept that to himself though, not wanting to harsh on the big guy's squee. Seriously, when did any of the Autobots get to do something that they really wanted to? Not nearly often enough. So Sam had taken the list gamely and now, two hours later, he was sprawled in chair playing Angry Birds on his phone, waiting patiently while Bumblebee carefully scanned the books they'd found. Scanning didn't take long; Bee didn't even have to open the book to do it. Fondling books in the library without opening them would probably get them on someone's list though, so a little discretion was required.

Bumblebee was what probably looked to an outsider as deeply absorbed into his book when he said to Sam, very quietly, "You find Optimus's optical transmission attractive?"

It took Sam half a minute to even process that, and when he did, he almost swallowed his gum, accidentally flinging one of his yellow birds into orbit. "No!" he hissed, mortified as even that seemed to echo off the high shelves surrounding them. "Why do you-"

Bumblebee paused long enough to glance at him. "Sam, I regulate your systems constantly. When you first saw Optimus this morning, your heart rate soared and your pheromone level increased exponentially." He propped his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "And according to your heart rate at the moment, you totally just lied to me."

Okay, of course he would have a boyfriend who also acted as a walking lie detector.

He let out a breath slowly. How to explain this one with Bumblebee sitting there all innocent, wide green eyes, waiting for his answer. It was possible that the standard 'humans are weird' ploy might work. "Look, it doesn't mean anything-"

"If you find him appealing, you should ask him to join us sometime." Calmly, like he was suggesting having a new paint job done over the weekend and oh, would you like to bang our leader, thank you so much?

That time he did swallow his gum, gagging a little before he managed, "You...that is so not funny."

Bumblebee glanced back down to his book. "I wasn't trying to be funny. He may be interested. I don't believe Optimus has attempted to mate with any of the terrestrial entities on this planet."

Sam was fairly sure if Bumblebee kept talking, his eardrums were going to rupture. "Was that even English? The only other language I know is the Spanish I learned in school and that barely lets me find the bathroom."

Bumblebee actually set the book aside, lips pursed as he considered. "He hasn't gotten it on with any of the dudes around here so he might let you hit it," he translated.

"I...almost understood that," Sam blinked a little, chest aching with inexplicably hurt. "You'd just let me go have sex with him, is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not!" Indignantly. "We would both be involved. You can't add a third without all members of the relationship present."

"I am completely confused. What, do Autobots have like, huge orgies when they hit a new planet?" Sam whispered furiously, as softly as he could. He almost expected alarms to go off overhead at the word planet, men in black swooping in to cart them off. Not like it hadn't happened before.

"Sam..."

"And maybe I sound like a complete girl here, but I don't know if I could have sex with someone who didn't love me," Sam added at a low mumble. Bumblebee had relieved him of his virginity in all aspects of the word. To have him offer this, this was-

Bumblebee looked startled, actually setting his book aside as he took Sam's hand in both of his own. "What does sex have to do with love? Anyone could have sex with you but they cannot take your emotions."

"That's true but-" he shook his head. "This is too weird."

"It is equally confusing to me. But we Autobots often connect to each other for purposes of sharing information," Bee said thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we connected less frequently it would seem less commonplace."

"Maybe." Sam was pretty sure that he wanted this conversation to be over about ten hours ago.

"In any case, I am aware of your reluctance to discuss sexual matters with others. I could inquire, if you would prefer."

Inquire? Oh, no. No, no, no.

"Wait..." he tried, only his guts pretty much sank down to his knees when he saw Bumblebee's eyes had already flicked to the left to stare fixedly at nothing in that 'Please excuse me while my brain does things that would make Bill Gates weep like a little girl' way that he had when he accessed his wifi. Long moments of Sam completely convinced he was going to die right here and then his eyes flicked back.

"He agreed to participate; however, he asked if I could concentrate less on sex and more on the books at the moment." Putting words into motion, Bee started scanning again.

Okay, now Sam actively wanted to die.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed, not even wincing at the high note in his voice. "I didn't...I was..." Speech abandoned him completely. The equivalent of his boyfriend had just offered him to the equivalent of his boss and now he was supposed to be all fine with that? And not just that, oh, no, he'd offered Sam to _Optimus Prime_ , the Gandhi of the Autobot species for _sex_.

Bumblebee was looking at him with some concern. "Sam, are you all right? Your pulse is very fast."

"My life is so weird," Sam said weakly.

"Sam," Bumblebee said very seriously, lowering his book again, "You are very young, even for one of your species. I am aware of this and I want you to experience everything you want. I want you to enjoy the pleasures available to your kind. I'm aware of what you have given up to be with me."

Something about those soft words made something hot prickle behind Sam's eyes, "Bee, humans give up things for relationships all the time."

"Perhaps," Bee said, very softly. "But I am not human."

There didn't seem to be much Sam could say to that. Instead, he buried his head in his arms and let Bee get back to his book. Later, they could argue about this, he decided. Later, when they were someplace where Sam could hit full volume.

* * *

Later took way longer than Sam would have thought. First, there was an incredibly awkward meeting back at the library main entrance for a power up. Okay, it was awkward for Sam, anyway. Bee and Optimus didn't so much as twitch, although Sam could tell the two of them were having a private little chat over their coms. Not that he could do much about it but glare at them and Sam didn't even dare do that. No reason to rouse the interest of the rent-a-cops, was there. Lunch consisted of a mediocre sandwich and chips at the snack bar, Sam eating alone in the interest of letting Bee finish his current stack of books.

Boredom had a way of making Sam forgetful and by closing time, he'd pushed it out of his mind, informing his wayward 'bots on no uncertain terms that he was not eating dinner at the snack bar.

Bumblebee gave him a teasing smile as they made their way to the entrance, "So you're saying I need to buy you dinner first?"

Just like that, Sam's stomach dropped down to his knees, Optimus was right next to them, expression serene. "Bumblebee," he said, warningly. "Not here."

Not here, Sam's brain replayed hysterically. Not here, as in, not here but someplace else, just not here...

Numbly, he followed the two of them back outside, his heart pounding and...something warm beneath that. They weren't going to do this, they weren't...were they...

Even through the franticness of his own thoughts Sam didn't miss the wistful look Optimus gave the building as they made their way down the steps. "Don't worry, big guy, we'll be back tomorrow. Just let your battery get a recharge and when I say that, I mean me."

"Yes," Optimus agreed quietly, "Your world is fascinating to me, Sam."

Sam couldn't help smiling. "Glad you think so."

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly good takeout eaten in the Bumblebee's backseat, Sam being meticulously careful about crumbs and spills. It wouldn't hurt Bee but how rude would it be to dump food into the equivalent of your boyfriend's lap. They were on the road again, driving to the outskirts of the city where Bee informed him there was a large campground.

"Explain to me again why we can't stay in a hotel," Sam grumbled, munching down another fry.

"When we received approval for this little field trip, we agreed not to stay in the city when we weren't actively researching," Bee said, a hint of acid to his tone. "Don't want to freak out the normals, isn't that what you said earlier?"

Sam blinked, tasting guilt along with his fish sandwich, "God, Bee, I'm sorry—"

"No, no," Bee soothed, instantly. "You didn't offend me, of course you didn't. I only meant..." he sighed through his vents, warm air gusting over Sam, "Your government frustrates us at times, especially Optimus. It took so long for us to get approval to come, I was afraid they wouldn't allow it at all. I'm grateful for what they did allow."

"Allow," Sam snorted. "You guys shouldn't have to get permission to—"

"We should. We are not citizens of your country, we are, in all honesty, refugees. But this is an argument we have had before," Bee hastily added, cutting off Sam's rant before it could begin. "I'm simply happy to be here. Happy for Optimus."

"He's really into this, isn't he?" Sam asked, softly.

A car couldn't smile but it didn't stop Sam from hearing it in his voice, "He is. He enjoys your people," and then, very quietly, "Have you reconsidered allowing him to enjoy you?"

Sam did not choke on his French fry but it was a close thing. "Bee!" he groaned, "I don't—"

His protests were cut short by the engine stopping. Sam blinked, squinting out into the darkness and saw only trees. Campground, right.

"So we're sleeping here?" Sam tried to sound chipper, stuffing his dinner remains back into the grease-stained sack. "All the comforts of your backseat."

"Not at all," Bumblebee said complacently. "Optimus has a full sleeper cab."

Flabbergasted, Sam stared at the front console for lack of a face to stare at. "You want me to sleep in Optimus?" he blurted out.

"Why not?" Bumblebee said, honest bewilderment in his vocalizer. "You sleep in me."

"I also sleep _with_ you!" Sam snarled, "Damn it, Bee, you—"

"I am not about to argue with you when I can't look at your face!" Bumblebee snapped and Sam winced. It took a lot for Bumblebee to lose his temper and it looked like they were heading towards that border. Both doors swung open and Sam sullenly scooted out of the back seat, snagging his sleeping bag on the way out. Bee wanted him to sleep in Optimus, fine, and Bumblebee could damn well see him in the morning.

Caught up in his silent seething, Sam didn't see the figure in front of him until he'd walked right into him. It had about the same effect as walking into a brick wall and Sam very nearly fell down. Only two large hands on his shoulders kept him upright.

"Sorry, I—" Sam started, looked up and met...blue eyes. Optimus looking down at him solemnly and Sam would be lying to himself, to Bee, to everyone he didn't admit to a low curl of attraction warming inside him.

"Optimus," Sam said, a little helplessly.

"Sam," Still that same low, grave voice. "I'm aware of Bumblebee's...impetuousness," he said delicately. "I am also aware of the human attitudes towards sex. I don't want you to feel you have any obligation to do this, not to me or to Bumblebee."

He couldn't quite make himself look at Optimus. He had to say something, had to refuse or...or…but what finally strangled past his tight throat was, "Have you had sex with him before?"

"With Bumblebee?" Optimus said with surprise. "Not at all."

"That's okay, then."

His heart felt like it might explode, hammering in his chest and knowing that the two of them would be able to hear it didn't help calm him down at all. Optimus hadn't moved, stood with his hands hanging loose at his sides, those blue, blue eyes, almost as bright as his optics, regarding him seriously. Waiting patiently for...ah. Right.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped closer, tipping his head up in silent invitation. Instantly, large hands were cupping the sides of his face, cradling his head as warm lips pressed against him with startling aggression. Not that he'd thought about what kissing Optimus would be like, not until recently, but Sam would never have guessed it would be like this. The hot, slick press of a tongue between his parted lips, his own startled, ragged gasp swallowed up as Optimus's mouth.

Oh, that was...the sound that Sam made in his throat would have been embarrassing if it had actually made it to the air, a thin little whimper. His arms were wound around Optimus's neck without his permission, much less his knowledge, almost clutching at him as Optimus explored his mouth with hard, deliberate strokes, holding his head still for each slick touch.

He was already dazed by the time Optimus pulled away, tried to lean back into the sweet pressure of that kiss, only to be held back. Sam opened his eyes to find Optimus looking at him, his eyes searching and Sam could only blink up at him, words a tangled mess in his throat and none of them seemed like the right thing to say.

Whatever he'd been looking for, Optimus seemed to find it, groaning low in his throat and taking Sam's mouth again. Oh, god, yes, his teeth sharp against Sam's lower lip before sucking gently at the tiny wound, biting little kisses down Sam's jaw to his throat.

Another body pressed against his back, startling him so much that Sam jerked, might have smacked his head into someone's face if two pseudo-humans hadn't had him sandwiched tightly between them. The perfect filling for the best slices of bread, Sam thought, grinning inwardly at his own stupid thoughts. Outwardly, he could only pant desperately, caught between two sets of wickedly clever mouths, one nibbling at his chin, sliding to his ear to catch the lobe in a gentle bite. The other, more familiar mouth was exhaling against the back of his neck, setting the little hairs there prickling.

The slick heat of two mouths was the perfect distraction, kept him from noticing the hands that were working on his clothes until his t-shirt had ridden up, the cold, crisp metal of Optimus's belt buckle against his belly a startling jolt of reality.

"Beautiful," murmured against his ear, deep voice so much rougher than Sam was used to hearing it and he couldn't hold back a shiver, kissing blindly wherever he could. Smooth skin against his mouth, no salt taste, no stubble as Sam followed the line of a throat, mouthed the sharp edge of an adam's apple.

He felt as much as heard Optimus exhale, the faint catch in his breath as he drew in an unnecessary burst of air. Only mimicking humans, Sam knew, the both of them, but they could feel it, feel everything like he did. And god, Sam could feel. He could feel the heat they both gave off, the hard press of Bumblebee's cock against his ass, familiar and strange at the same time with Optimus firm against his front, one long, hard thigh between Sam's legs, giving him something to rock against.

"Yes," Sam said dimly, barely aware of speaking. Hands against him, wriggling between him and Optimus, and that might have made him protest if they hadn't been pushing under the waistband of his jeans, one clever thumb working at the fly until it was open. His pants slid loosely down, riding low on his hips and Sam took a sharp breath, his cock almost aching at the sudden relief.

"Grab his hips." Sam heard dimly and he blindly he tried to obey, a frown creasing his face as his hands didn't move. Slim fingers were around his wrists, holding him still, what the fuck—

"Yes, all right." A warm puff of breath against his chest, lower, Optimus shifting and then there were hands on his hips, holding him still, oh, fuck, they were talking _about_ him, they were—

"Optimus," Sam said weakly, he couldn't, he had to look, he had to see...Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots was on his knees in front of him, nuzzling against his stomach. The soft touch of his lips drifted lower, following the soft trail of hair from his belly button down to the line of elastic formed by his boxers. Sam swallowed hard as Bee's hands squeezed his wrists warningly and let go, moving to his hips where Optimus's hands were resting. Nimbly, Bee pushed them aside and tugged on Sam's jeans, yanking them lower until they fell down to his shoes in a hobbling puddle of denim.

"Thank you," Optimus said and his voice was so gravely serious Sam might have laughed, a helpless burst of nervous snickering, might have, if Optimus hadn't chosen to lean back in and press a tender kiss against the base of his cock, running the flat of his tongue upward in a slippery, almost ticklish touch. Tasting him almost thoughtfully, quick little flashes of tongue from between his lips and Sam watched it, rapt, every part of him tensing as he made his way up, the slide of his tongue under the ridged head made Sam quake, made his knees devastatingly weak and if it weren't for two strong sets of hands on him, they might have buckled and spilled him down on the ground.

"Oh, fuck," Sam mouthed, the only sound escaping him a rasping whine as Optimus closed his mouth over the head, wet warm that morphed into hot, perfect suction. Optimus hummed thoughtfully around him, low vibration that drew a sharp, startled yelp from Sam and he'd grabbed Optimus's head before he could stop himself, hands knotting into shiny black hair. It was different than Bee's thicker and yet somehow softer, none of the slick fineness of Bee's.

No one stopped him, not even when he clenched hard enough to hurt a human, not when he moved, rocking forward uncertainly, then with purpose when Optimus only relaxed his throat invitingly. Perfect, Jesus, god, it felt perfect, and he could push in unnervingly deep, the feeling of Optimus mouth like a dream he'd never dared have.

One of the hands on his hips moved, left him only three for support and that would have to be enough, Sam sagging back into Bumblebee's arms as that lone hand drifted down, circled the base of his cock with sinful perfection.

That touch he knew, slim fingers tightening and loosening almost playfully, matching the ragged rhythm of Sam's hips as he thrust into the dark sweetness of Optimus's mouth. Hot breath against his ear, then words, low and rasping even though Ratchet had long since fixed Bee's voice. "You have no idea how you look to me right now. Sam."

"Please," Sam moaned, had no idea who he was begging and yet..."Please, oh, god, please, you...please!"

"Oh, yes," Bumblebee breathed into his ear, his tongue circling the edge, flicking inside. "Yes, so pretty when you beg. Prettier when you come, come for me, for us? Sam, I want to see him make you come."

The words, the slick, perfect pressure surrounding him, it was all too much, and wordlessly, Sam cried out, his hands tight and demanding in Optimus's hair, holding him still as he pushed into the hot wetness of his mouth and held, coming so hard that he jerked with it, practically seizing with the scorching rush of pleasure coursing up his spine.

Everything went soft and fuzzy around him, the cool, silky feeling of his sleeping bag against his skin barely rousing him as Sam found himself being moved, hands shifting him around like a life-sized doll, or really, he would be a doll to their normal forms. Just a drowsy, limp doll being settled out. No, he was being arranged, on his stomach, his feet suddenly cool and bare as someone slid off his shoes, then his jeans, leaving him finally naked.

"Like this," softly, a whisper of sound, then a touch at his legs, spreading them. Sam only sighed and followed the nudges, sprawling out

"Here?" Another soft whisper, deep and curious and Sam hissed as cool, slick fingers touched his hip.

"Here," another touch and Sam muffled a groan into the sleeping bag, shifting up to his knees and pillowing his head on his folded arms.

"I can hear you two," he mumbled, words shifting into a sigh as those slick fingers pressed against him, one slim finger pushing inside.

"No, you can't," Bumblebee said, amused, but his fingers were moving, sliding into him knowingly, stretching him, and Sam couldn't help another groan.

"Sam," Optimus said, low, his voice a familiar deep rumble and Sam buried his face more firmly into the sleeping bag, hiding the brilliant flush of his cheeks. God, he'd just...they'd just...and now he was on his knees, and were they going to..."I want to be inside you."

Oh, god, they were. Sam gripped the sleeping bag, hands clenched so tight that it hurt, and Bumblebee was still touching him, and it was good and weird, another slim finger joining the first.

A sudden kiss in the small of his back startled him, damp, gentle touches. "Can I? We don't have to, Sam, the choice is yours, always."

"I..." Sam whimpered, his voice cracking as Bee chose just that moment to push his fingers in deep, pressing against that little spot inside him that made spots dance in his vision. "I...you..."

"I want you," Hotly, those soft kisses turning feverish, and another hand slipped between his legs, curling around his already hardening cock, God, yes. "I want to take you, say that I can, Sam. Say that you want this."

"Sam," Bumblebee rasped out and Sam yelped aloud, his voice fading into a silent cry as Bee's mouth joined his fingers, a slick tongue moving alongside them, making him jerk, making him quiver with the need of it.

"Yes," Sam whispered, hardly more than a breath of sound and suddenly, there was a flurry of movement behind him, the hands on him shifting like a current, until the fingers inside him withdrew leaving him empty and wanting, writhing against the sleeping bag with naked desperation.

Large hands on his hips, lifting him and Sam followed them, every squirm and wriggled interrupted by the sudden press of a cock against his ass. Hot, blunt pressure, no uncertainty at all as Optimus slid into him with one deep, sure movement, dragging the air from Sam's lungs in a frantic, gulping cry.

Fuck, he felt fucking _huge_ , so much deeper than Bee that it burned but Sam wasn't an innocent virgin anymore. He knew how to relax, how to breathe deeply until that pain eased.

"Oh, Sam," Thickly in his ear. "Oh, it's..." That voice, choked with pleasure, along with a hard shudder dragged Sam out of the fog of his pain/pleasure, made him steady himself on his knees and carefully press back. A ragged, shocked cry greeted him, Optimus's hands on his hips tightening bruisingly hard. Not enough to stop Sam from doing it again. Again.

"C'mon, big guy, get with the program," Sam panted out, past any mortification, just wanting Optimus to move. It worked, almost too well, the first real thrust made Sam yelp, tightening his grip on the sleeping bag to keep from getting shoved face-first into it. The second he was braced for and by the third he was reduced to garbled pleading, yes, oh, yes, every slow, hard thrust jolting him, losing him in a vertigo of pleasure.

So lost to it that at first the soft touch on the back of his head didn't register, even as it shifted down to his cheek, his chin, tilting his head up. Faintly, Sam blinked, looked up and found green eyes watching and for the first time, Sam couldn't read Bee's expression.

"I'm cold," he whispered, a faint smirk curving his mouth and Sam blinked up at him, didn't understand and how the hell did Bee think he was going to focus with Optimus moving inside him, with deep, heartfelt groans echoing behind him, God, he wanted to see, had to—

Bumblebee's grip on his chin was firm and one thumb slid teasingly over Sam's lips, "C'mon, pretty, just a little for me?"

He didn't understand until that thumb slid into his mouth, stroking his tongue and Sam sucked instinctively, only just noticing Bumblebee was naked too, one hand idly stroking himself, oh, no, he couldn't—

"That's it," Bee crooned, pressing Sam's mouth open with his thumb, guiding his head down. The slick head of his cock bumped Sam's open lips, drew a gasp from Bee, "That's it, Sam, yes."

Helplessly, Sam sucked, Bee's hands melting away, giving him back control and that was good, he needed just a little, let Bee thrust in stilted, shallow little movements. He was surrounded, filled with Optimus and Bumblebee and every moan was muffled, the sharp slap of Optimus's hips against his backside a sharp counterpoint to the quiet sighs and whimpers from above him, Bumblebee always startlingly noisy for someone who'd only just begun to speak again.

"Oh," Optimus moaned, low and long, and dimly Sam felt him shaking, felt the warm pulse that passed for an Autobot's orgasm trembling through him. Jesus, Optimus had come, had come _inside_ him, that was, that was so fucking _hot_ , and Bumblebee was shaking, trembling on the edge of his own pleasure. Sam sucked him, hard, pressed his tongue coaxingly against the head until Bee jerked.

A hand gripping him abruptly was a brilliant distraction and Sam could only mumble out cries, time slowing as that hand drew tight, stroking hard and it felt like his whole body was coming, Optimus still deep inside him and fuck, orgasm was like being electrocuted, battering him with hot waves of pleasure until Sam could only hold on, his whimpers fading along with consciousness.

* * *

Waking up was like the aftermath of a battle or maybe just the soreness of being ridden hard and put away wet. Sam had never quite understood that saying before but now it seemed to define him. He ached, not quite badly. More like something that needed a long, deep stretch and Sam shifted enough that he could, groaning at the pleasure.

At some point he'd been moved, Sam noticed sleepily. He was in the sleeping bag, spread out on the sleeping compartment in Optimus's cab. Alone.

Sleeping wasn't a surprise; that he was alone, a little more so. Bee almost always stayed with him, his holoform a warm, comforting presence all night long. That Optimus wasn't there...Sam wasn't sure yet how he felt about that, wasn't sure how he felt about any of this, really, but ass o'clock at night wasn't really the time to think about it.

His clothes were neatly folded on the front seat and Sam scooped them up, hissing a little at the chill. The cab was warm enough, Optimus was ever considerate of his passengers, but that didn't mean that snuggling back into the warm sleeping bag wouldn't have been nice.

Nice, but Sam couldn't sleep without seeing Bee.

Optimus didn't so much as murmur when Sam opened the door, shutting it as quietly as he could. Whether he was recharging or just giving Sam his space, he didn't know but Sam appreciated it anyway. The Camaro was gone from where it had been parked earlier, the woods around them alive with sounds and...there. The dim, blue glow of optics, not fifty feet away.

Gingerly, Sam followed it to Bumblebee, found him leaning up against a large tree, his optics focused upward, at the stars.

"Hey," Sam said, awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He shifted from foot to foot uncertainly, trying and failing to think of what to say. Maybe Autobots swapped partners around all the time but humans not so much and Sam had no idea what to say. What he could say. Long moments of silence passed before he finally settled on, "What are you doing?"

"Stretching my legs," Bee said quietly. He looked down, blue optics focusing on the little human next to him. "Sit with me?"

Some of his aching fear faded and Sam settled into the offered hand, let Bee lift him up and cup him against his chest plates. This close, Sam could hear the soft hum of his power plant, the whir and vibration of all his systems running at a restful pace.

Bumblebee only held him wordlessly some time, still and silent before he said, finally, "Sam, I fear I have misled you and I'm not sure you're going to be able to forgive me."

Okay, that did not sound like a good thing. Sam swallowed, hard. "What do you mean?"

Again, silence, Bumblebee's hands moving, shifting so he could stroke one large thumb against Sam's back. Such a simple touch but Sam melted into it, it couldn't be that bad, it couldn't…"I've known Optimus a long time, even in our terms. We went from leader and subordinate to friends. All of us did.

"The weight of leadership is a heavy burden and you…you have so much love, Sam. I thought perhaps…" A soft sigh. "I'm not sure what I thought. Only that when you appeared interested, it seemed an opportune time and I've long known that Optimus has wanted you."

"Really?" Sam blurted, half-shocked and half...something else. "He told you that?"

As a mech, Bumblebee's face wasn't really designed to smile. It didn't matter, Sam knew, could hear it in his voice. "He didn't have to. Sam, you are very easy to love."

"Bumblebee," Sam said, softly, lifting a hand and resting in on his chest armor, over his spark. "I love you."

A low quavering keen escaped from Bee, "I know. I love you as well."

"This doesn't change that," Sam said firmly.

"No?" Bee said, and the soft sadness in his tone made Sam's heart ache. "As I said, I am not human. But you are."

"I am. So...what? You thought you'd give Optimus a chance with me and...and then what? See if I like him better and then hand me over?" Sam asked, incredulously, a sharp flicker of anger rising.

"No!" Bee said and the rough anguish in his vocalizer was enough to snuff whatever anger Sam felt. This was...he'd never known Bee to be anything but almost insufferably confident and to see him doubting himself was...

"You're an idiot," Sam said, shaking his head. He leaned his head against Bee's chest, listening to the whirring throb of his spark.

"Yes," Bumblebee agreed hoarsely. He covered Sam with both large hands, holding him as closely as mechanical hands possibly could. "But I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," Sam said. He pressed a kiss against the warm, living metal beneath his head and sighed. "You really do."

"I hesitate to interrupt," a quiet, deep voice cut through the darkness, "But perhaps I might have a say in this as well?"

Sam thought perhaps he felt Bumblebee's spark skip a spin and wondered at it. Did he really think Sam was going to pick Optimus over him? No matter how good the sex was, there was no chance, seriously—

"Optimus," Sam started, peering through Bumblebee's fingers at the holoform on the ground beneath them, trying frantically to think of a good way to let the leader of the Autobots down gently.

"While I enjoyed the interlude, I must say, I'm really not interested in courting Samuel," Optimus said. His tone was dry as bone.

"Oh," Sam said, deflating. Well, not like he'd wanted him to, anyway.

"And Bumblebee, next time you want to share with another partner, perhaps you should confirm your own intentions first?" Optimus crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a stern look.

Bee warbled out a distressed note and Sam winced, patting him gently. Hey, plenty of stupid to share around. Seemed like Optimus agreed because his expression softened. "I believe we could all use some rest, I'll see you both in the morning?" Optimus walked back towards their campsite, pausing long enough to toss back to them, "And next time, perhaps you'd enjoy being the one on your knees, Little Bee."

One set of human eyes and one set of optics stared after him, "Did he just—" Sam started and then shook his head, "He's right, let's get some sleep."

"Yes," Bee agreed, nuzzling against Sam gently before setting him back down. "I do love you."

"Yeah, yeah, me too," Sam yawned. He walked back, Bee's slower, heavier tread behind him. Sleeping sounded great.

Plus, you know, Optimus was probably right. Bee probably would enjoy being the one in the middle...maybe.

If there was a next time.

-finis-


End file.
